


the one you run to and can't find

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Doctor Zhivago - Simon/Korie & Powers/Weller
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Better Than Canon, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Het Relationship, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Pining except that it isn't mutual and not between the main characters, Canon-Typical Violence, Communism, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, Internalized Biphobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Pining, Pre-OT3, Pre-Poly, Pre-Threesome, Queer Character, Queer Gen, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, References to Canon, Russia, Russian Revolution, Russian Soldiers Being Bi, Russian Soldiers Being Queer, Social Justice, Socialism, World War I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: A great doctor kills more people than a great general.(G.W. Leibniz)





	the one you run to and can't find

Yanko knows he should write a letter to Katarina, confessing his feelings.

He knows that if he were to fall in love again at the front, he should fall in love with nurse Lara, pure and beautiful as she is, and not with Pasha, a marxist and a man on top of that.

He knows he shouldn't fall in love with any of them either way because he loves Katarina, so he tries his best not to die and at the same time tries not to fall in love with Lara - and ends up falling in love with doctor Zhivago instead; with his gentle but strong hands and his eyes that are the eyes of a poet.


End file.
